


Just a bad dream

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff... by the end of it, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus has a horrible, terrible dream in which Alec does something terrible. Luckily, when he wakes up from it, Alec is right there next to him to make him feel safe and reassure him that everything is going to be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning though, the nightmare that Magnus has involves a very dark and twisted Alec. It’s only a dream, but just heads up anyways.

_Fire._

_Flames._

_God, it’s so hot in here. Someone, please help them._

_Crying, cries for help._

_Blood._

_Smoke._

_He breaths in, struggling to breathe._

_Screaming._

_There’s so many people, trapped, doomed to the same fate._

_Chaos._

_Death._

_Death, so much of it._

_All caused by the man he loved._

_Alec stood there in the middle of the room, which was filled with flames and screams of people that were being burnt alive. The smile on his face mad, his eyes red and dark with hate and the thirst to kill. Magnus felt a lump at his throat and he shook his head. This wasn’t his Alec, this wasn’t the man that he loved. Magnus froze in fear when Alec slowly turned his head, eerie silence suddenly falling between them. All of the screaming had quieted down, people around them were finally put out of their misery. Magnus’ heart ached at that, his eyes burning at the thought how many innocent people lost their lives. It was just them and Magnus didn’t know what to do. Then suddenly, Alec pulled out his Seraph blade and started sprinting towards him._

_Magnus barely dodged the attack and he snapped his fingers, trying to protect himself. He’d never thought that he’d met the day that he’d be using his magic against Alexander, but much to his horror he couldn’t conjure magic. His stomach made a flop and he panicked when Alec started laughing. His laugh was cold and evil, deep and it pierced him right through his soul. Then, the maddened Shadowhunter moved again. Magnus was able to get rid of the Seraph blade from Alec’s hands, but at what cost._

_Alec rammed him into the wall, fingers wrapping around him neck and Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec started squeezing, gasping for air. Alec squeezed and squeezed, Magnus grabbing Alec’s wrists as he tried to free himself. But it didn’t work, Alec was too strong. Those terrible, red eyes found his golden ones and Magnus had to look away, still struggling to get some air into his lungs. That was it, Alec was going to kill him._

_“Stop,” gasped Magnus and a tear rolled down his face when he saw that Alec enjoyed causing him pain. Instead of stopping, Alec squeezed his throat tighter, ramming him harder against the cold wall and Magnus started kicking and shoving the other away, without any success. “Why?”_

_“Why?” asked Alec and his voice send shivers up Magnus’ spine. This definitely wasn’t his Alec. This had to be someone else. “Because I hate you. All of you. You deserve to die.”_

_“But I love-”_

_“But I don’t. Now you die,” replied Alec and squeezed harder, his grin widening when something cracked under his fingers. The cracking sound of his own bones being broken was the last thing Magnus heard, before collapsing and blanking out. Then, he found himself in a dark, cold room._

_Loneliness._

_Despair._

_Sadness._

_Regret._

_Vengeance._

_Confusion._

_Anger._

_Magnus screamed, unable to get any sound out of his mouth. He was trapped, trapped only god knows where and he panicked again. He was confused, angry… this wasn’t the reality, it must’ve been a horrible, terrible dream. Alec, would never, ever be like that. Alexander was a loving, loyal person. He wouldn’t turn on him and his own people. He wouldn’t cause such destruction._

_Someone was calling out his name._

_‘Magnus?’ said a distant voice, so close to Magnus, but he didn’t know where to place it. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it felt like home when he heard it. It warmed his body up and he wanted to hear it more. It made him feel safe in that horrible place, giving him some hope that he’d once be able to escape it._

_There, there was that familiar warmth, so much of it. Hugging his entire body, someone gently shook his body._

_‘Open your eyes. It’s just a dream.’_

“Magnus,” then suddenly called out a voice. “Magnus, it’s okay, it’s just a dream. Wake up,” said the same voice, causing Magnus to finally open his eyes. He snapped when he felt someone shaking his shoulder and he pushed the person away, his heart hammering as he woke up and he quickly got up into sitting position. The shirt that he was wearing was stuck to his body from sweating, his hair stuck to his forehead as well, his breathing uneven and uncollected as he tried to calm himself down from the terrible dream. He didn’t even know if he could call it a dream, everything felt so real; the place where Alec was squeezing him before still hurt and without even thinking, his fingers went around his throat.

“Magnus?” then asked Alec and Magnus almost pushed the younger one away. The frightened look in Magnus’ eyes told Alec to stay away, so he just sat there, gently rubbing Magnus’ back, but still kept his distance.

Alec had never seen Magnus like that. Magnus usually didn’t have nightmares, but even if he did, it never got that bad. The warlock was crying out his name this time, pleading him to stop whatever he was doing in the dreams. Just the thought of hurting his boyfriend in the dreamland made Alec’s heart ache and he let out a small sigh when he saw that Magnus’ body was shaking in fear.

“It was just a dream, thank god,” muttered Magnus and hugged his own body, looking up at Alec. Luckily, this time, he didn’t have those horrible red eyes and his heart warmed up when he saw concern and love in Alec’s eyes. This was his Alec. Oh, thank the gods. Magnus wouldn’t know what to do with himself if that really happened and-

“What happened in the dream?” asked Alec, concerned to see his boyfriend in that state and he slowly allowed himself to scoot a bit closer to Magnus, who was still shivering and the Shadowhunter chewed on his lower lip, sighing as he thought of something intelligent to say. “You know you can tell me everything, right?” he then went on by saying and Magnus slowly nodded, making Alec feel at ease just a little bit. “The dream was about me, wasn’t it?”

Magnus’ head snapped back up, his eyes wide with surprise. “How do you know?” he asked with a small voice.

“You were saying my name in your sleep,” said Alec and made a short pause. He wore a troubled expression and it was enough to let Magnus know that his boyfriend knew more than he was saying. Just what exactly did he say when he was still asleep? “Magnus, did I cause you to have nightmares?” asked the younger one with a small voice and brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his chin on top of his knees. “You sounded like you were in pain and you were constantly pleading me to stop,” he then finished and looked down. Even though it didn’t happen in reality, he still felt horrible. It was a strange thought, but he couldn’t help it.

“Oh,” said Magnus and his heart felt heavy again when he saw how worried Alec looked, making a short pause. “Your hunch is right, you were in my dream,” said Magnus after a few moments and his face twisted in pain as he closed his eyes, those terrible images from his nightmare flashing in front of his eyes. “In the dream, you did horrible things,” started Magnus and Alec felt how his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

“To you?” asked Alec, fearing of the reply that he was going to get.

“Not only to me,” said Magnus and Alec straightened himself up. “I don’t know why, but I think something possessed you in the dream. A demon, perhaps,” he said and shrugged. “You caused a lot of destruction and ended up turning against your own people. You-you attacked me and…” went on by saying the warlock, the words coming out of his mouth at a much slower pace. “You wanted to hurt me. You said you hated me and that you wanted to… end my life.”

“By the angel,” said Alec under his breath and felt sick down to his stomach. No wonder that Magnus was tossing and turning so much in his sleep. Alec noticed tears in Magnus’ eyes and he bowed his head. Even though it was just a dream, it felt so real. The thought of Alec turning again him and the rest of the Shadow world scared him and made him feel so devastated. He wasn’t stupid, the warlock knew that Alec would never do that. But, the dream- “I would never, Magnus, do-”

“I know, I know, Alexander,” muttered Magnus and chewed on his lower lip. “I just,” he then went on by saying. “It felt so real. And the thought of you _hating_ me kills me. I-”

“Please, I beg you, forget all of that. I’d never say that, I love you so much,” said Alec quickly and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a little while, until Alec felt Magnus relaxing in his arms and he slowly guided him back against the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around his precious warlock, noticing that the smile on Magnus’ lips grew.

“ _Aku cinta kamu,_ ” muttered Magnus softly into Alec’s ear, finally allowing himself to forget about those horrible dreams. Alec flushed up to his ears when he heard Magnus say that and even though it was being said in Magnus’ native language, the other had said it enough times by then for Alec to remember what those words meant.

“Feeling better?” asked Alec after a little while and Magnus nodded, feeling his body growing lighter, his eyes heavy and he let them close, yawning. His yawn caused Alec to grin and his hold around Magnus tightened.

“This feels nice,” said Magnus and nuzzled into Alec’s chest, exhaling deeply and he smiled when he heard the sound of Alec’s heartbeat. It was slow and relaxed, listening to it made him feel relax as well and he became really tired all of the sudden.

“Let’s go back to sleep,” muttered Alec and Magnus slowly nodded. “And if you’re about to have another dream like that, please smack that idiotic me. Hard. Because he deserves it,” he then added playfully, wanting to make Magnus feel at ease and Magnus looked up at him, his glamour down and he just softly laughed.

“Agreed. I’ll be sure to let him know that he’s a moron as well,” said the older one and chuckled.

With a smile, Alec leaned down to press a kiss on top of the warlock’s lips and Magnus just beamed up at him once they parted. “Good night, Magnus,” muttered Alec and kissed Magnus on top of his head.

The comfort of the bed and the heath of Alec’s body hugging him was making Magnus sleepy again and he just nodded, humming silently. “ _Selamat malam_ , dear,” breathed Magnus out and Alec frowned, not understanding the words.

“Hmm?”

“Good night, dear,” muttered Magnus with a smile, yawning one last time, before he wandered off to the land of the dreams, where he was welcomed by much more pleasant dreams. That time he dreamed of making a giant duck come alive with his magic and chasing the Wayland boy around with it. Needless to say, Magnus slept with a smile on his face throughout the entire night and Alec was right next to him, keeping him feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments & opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
